


love bite

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	love bite

短小的脑洞,来自于 @Σ(・Д・」)」 

这是一场流光溢彩的晚宴，衣着华丽的人群在一起互相应酬，畅饮美酒，贵妇人们三三俩俩的聚集在一起说着女人之间的八卦，点评着晚宴现场的男士们。

渐渐地，所有话题的中心都围绕着一个人展开，女士们咬着嘴唇带着藏不住的笑意，要么不动声色要么大胆的凝视着那个人，她们快速的扇动着手里的羽毛扇子，整理着宽大裙摆上的蕾丝花边，有几个大胆的少女甚至扭着矜持的步态从那个人面前走过，希望得到一点关注。

不过她们最后还是注定要失望的，那个人早就被安排在今天这场晚宴的主人，一个皇室贵妇身边， 透过水晶灯罩的灯光让他优雅的侧脸线条仿佛渡上了一层圣光，有人远远的向他举杯致意，他懒懒的举起杯子回应了一下，露出一个客气的笑容。

这个笑容又让很多女孩子红了脸，让好几个男人心底泛起了莫名的骚动。

半老徐娘的贵妇脸上的妆容依然是精致的，她摘下丝质的手套，端起高脚杯，透过酒杯中那红色的液体她打量着坐在身边的青年，她感到微微的眩晕，不是因为酒精，而是因为这美好的太过不真实的一刻。

刚刚度过19岁生日的青年是作为圣域的使者前来参加这场晚宴，他并不想来，这里的一切都让他嗤之以鼻，可是教皇权衡了一下还是答应了贵妇的要求，派出了圣域的双子座黄金圣斗士，这是贵妇在信件中提了很多次的名字。

这次就拜托你了，阿斯普洛斯，教皇赛奇在面具后有点无奈的笑着，单膝跪在面前的阿斯普洛斯身材挺拔相貌俊美，行为举止风度翩翩，对于女人有着难以抗拒的魅力，但是被迷到如此赤裸裸的点名要求，倒也是头一次。

阿斯普洛斯点头示意，起身退了出去，背对着教皇的他终于露出了一直掩饰着的厌恶表情。

尊贵的圣斗士先生，请允许我问一个问题，贵妇的上半身凑了过来，浓郁的香水和脂粉气息让人窒息，她涂着红色指甲油的手顺势搭上了阿斯普洛斯的肩膀。。

夫人，您请讲。阿斯普洛斯不动声色的缩了缩肩膀。

你们平时除了穿那个神奇的黄金圣衣之外也是穿这样的服装吗……真的很适合你……长长的指甲刮过阿斯普洛斯白色衬衣的表面，他毫不怀疑如果此时自己露出一个笑容那个贵妇就会把自己的衬衣撕成碎片，用黄金圣斗士也望尘莫及的速度。

夫人，我们平时穿的都是最简单的训练服，只有在外出执行任务的时候才会换上正式的服装。

那可真是太可惜了，红色的指甲顺着白色的衬衣下肌肉的轮廓向下滑，充满了青春，力量和高贵的信仰的肉体，任何华丽服装都只能装饰却无法媲美的身体。

你知道你和我的儿子一般大，贵妇的眼神有点迷离，你们的身材也差不多，我想……你穿他的衣服应该很合适……教皇大人看到也应该会觉得好看……声音越来越低，低到几乎被音乐的声音淹没，阿斯普洛斯却浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他怎么会听不出来这些话背后的暗示，如果不是考虑到这个人尊贵的身份，他大概已经手指一搓把她送进了异次元空间。

看着已经把手放在了自己大腿上的贵妇，阿斯普洛斯再也无法压制自己厌恶的情绪，他抬了抬手指，贵妇的 眼神空洞了，黑色的瞳仁里泛起了红色的血光。

他贴着贵妇的耳朵轻轻的说：你的言行为你招来耻辱，因此你的尊严将一文不名。

在附近和远处的人看来，圣域来的俊美的青年圣斗士正贴着晚宴主人的耳朵带着温柔甜蜜的笑容说着些什么，只见他说完之后，起身优雅的鞠躬，悄悄的离开了。

淡淡的惋惜过后，舞会和晚宴依然在继续，但是在凌晨时分所有人都昏昏欲睡准备离开的时候，有着显赫身世和名分的贵妇人却扯开了自己的衣服跳进舞池中央疯狂的舞蹈，谁也拦不住。

当然，这令人惊愕的一幕发生的时候，阿斯普洛斯已经回到了圣域的双子宫，他长长的舒了口气，准备去洗个澡，洗掉身上沾染的令人厌恶的脂粉气味和香水味道，德弗特洛斯大概早已经睡了，快速的洗了个澡之后他轻手轻脚的走进了卧室，透过窗外的月光，德弗特洛斯正抱着膝盖坐在床上。

阿斯普洛斯着实被吓了一跳，怎么不睡觉？还是我吵醒你了？他一边说一边钻进铺好的被褥里，打了个哈欠，应酬是非常耗费力气的一件事。

德弗特洛斯没有说话，只是跟着一起躺了下来，猛的把哥哥搂进怀里。

阿斯普洛斯明白这是德弗特洛斯心里不安的表现，于是他拍了拍弟弟的身体：你在担心我？

香水的气味……德弗特洛斯闷闷不乐的声音。

黑暗中阿斯普洛斯皱了皱眉头，无声的叹了口气。

我也没办法，教皇指明让我去参加，你也知道我比谁都烦去那种无聊的场合。

可是还是有香水的气味，黑暗中安静的卧室里越发的明显，奢靡腐烂的花香无孔不入，让德弗特洛斯无法不想象今天晚上到底发生了什么事情。

他并不是不能接受，相反他早已经习惯与看着哥哥处于他人目光的中心，接受各种爱慕的表白和青睐的眼神，然而这赤裸裸的女人的香水气味让他不安，这是他不能理解的另一个世界，他没有参与过的阿斯普洛斯的生活的另一面。

缺失的安定感让他格外的渴望一些切实的证据，来证明身边的这个人，依然属于自己。

德弗特洛斯，你不想睡觉吗？再过一会就天亮了啊

阿斯普洛斯无奈的问到，德弗特洛斯在他身上抚摸着，肌肤相亲的感觉很舒服，也让睡意更浓，但是这件事一旦开始似乎就很难立刻可以安稳的入睡。

德弗特洛斯小声的嘀咕着些什么，困倦的阿斯普洛斯没听清楚，只是稀里糊涂的点了个头。

身上突然一凉，被子被掀开了，德弗特洛斯身体下移到他的两腿之间。

衣服被解开，有温热湿润的呼吸打在裸露的皮肤上，阿斯普洛斯最后挣扎了下：明天早上在做好不好？

一会就让你睡觉啦 ……德弗特洛斯握紧了哥哥的右手。

好吧……心里多少对弟弟还有点愧疚的阿斯普洛斯决定随着弟弟的性子来，难得德弗特洛斯也有变得任性的时候。

湿润的舌尖在他的大腿根部绕着画圈，未曾预计到的触摸方式和人体粘膜带来的触感让阿斯普洛斯绷紧了身体。

腿被分开了，有指尖在哪里轻轻抚摸，哪里的皮肤是人体上最柔嫩的一处，也是最敏感的一处，无论是怎样轻柔的触摸都会迅速地燃起身体深处的火苗。

阿斯普洛斯喘息着等着下一步的动作。

但，德弗特洛斯只是将嘴唇贴上去深深用力的吸吮，和用牙齿间轻轻的咬。

微微的疼痛和快感。

还有即使没有开灯也能看到的，留在白皙皮肤上的深红色的吻痕。

德弗特洛斯满意的看了又看终于是爬了起来，在的额头上吻哥哥了一下，说：好啦，现在让你乖乖睡觉。

你这是要干什么？阿斯普洛斯一头雾水。

在哪里留个印记，别人看到就知道你是我的了，德弗特洛斯的声音带着笑意，他打了个哈欠。

睡吧，哥哥，再过一会就要天亮了。

阿斯普洛斯很想一拳把德弗特洛斯从床上掀下去，这种情况下，他怎么可能立刻就睡得着呢？

他静静的躺了一会，突然笑了出来。

德弗特洛斯，他说：如果这个痕迹消失了怎么办？

那我就在给它补充上，德弗特洛斯半梦半醒间小声的回答。


End file.
